1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rack devices and more particularly pertains to a new rack device for positioning on a perimeter wall attached to a pickup bed for providing a support area for tools, recreational devices, and the like, and which may be readily disassembled when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rack devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,301 describes a collapsible rack device that is configured for use in pickup beds. Another type of rack device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,152 that is configured for being attached to the side walls of a pickup bed and includes telescopic arms that extend upwardly from the pickup bed. Another rack device for a pickup truck is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,508 that includes a frame configured for fitting within a pickup bed and which may be readily collapsed when not in use. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,637.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is positionable on an upper edge of a perimeter wall attached to a pickup bed and extends along the length of the perimeter wall to prevent accidental shifting of the device. The device should include easily removable supports that are attachable to and extend upwardly from the device. Further, the supports should have a shape to encourage the retention of supported items in such a manner that they remain within a perimeter of the truck.